Used to Love Her
by Miss Conception
Summary: Relena and Heero have a dispute... Based on the song by Guns-n-Roses. Warning: yaoi, anti-Relena (don't kill me, I really do like her!!), dry humor


Used to Love Her  
By: Miss Conception  
Genre: Songfic  
Pairings: 1x2x1, R+1  
Rating: R   
Warnings: yaoi, anti-Relena, attempt (the key word is ATTEMPT) at humor, violence, almost parody  
  
***Disclaimer: The gundam boys do not belong to me, and I have no money, so it's not worth your time to sue me!***  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place after Endless Waltz. It is meant to be completely and utterly cheasy, so I hope none of you take offense. This is also my first songfic, so don't hurt me please!!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
Heero stared at the smoke rolling from his gun. Had he actually done it this time? She had been begging for it, right? And she had pushed him to his limit..."I'll be damned if I didn't do the right thing. At least now I'll have some peace and quiet with the one that I love."  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
What to do now, Heero thought. Well, he knew there were plastic trash bags in her car, but then it might look suspicious. He kept trying to think of some way to get rid of the body so that it wouldn't look conspicuous. There's no way that I can risk my future with my beloved for this dumb bitch, he mumbled to himself. Thinking that he had no other option, he pulled out his phone and called Duo.  
  
**I had to put her six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain**  
  
  
"Hey Duo! I need some help!" Heero said into the phone.  
  
"What is it, Hee-chan?" Heero proceeded to give the boy his location. "I'll be there right away!"  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
As he was waiting for Duo to arrive, he pondered his motivation for killing the Queen of the World. He had once thought that she was the key to achieving peace in the world. He had once thought her admirable and courageous...until today.  
  
Her words rang over and over again in his mind.  
  
"Heero!! I've finally found you again. Now we can be together!"  
  
"Nani?? Us? Together?"  
  
"Don't be shy; I know you have feelings for me. You saved me so many times, and you have even been nice to me a few times. We are destined for one another!"  
  
"Don't kid yourself."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm with Duo."  
  
"NANI??"  
  
"Matter of fact, we made mad, passionate love last night. I think that means I cannot possibly be in love with you. My only interest in you was my thought that you were the essential means of peace."  
  
"He must have warped your brain! I'll have him arrested, and then, I can get you therapy. After his execution, you will truly be healed and then we can be together forever and ever-"  
  
*BANG* *THUD*  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
As he was pondering these events, Duo arrived on scene. "WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO, HEERO??" he asked hysterically.  
  
"I shot her," he replied calmly.  
  
"But why? I thought you thought she was the key to peace in the world."  
  
"Guess not." Heero explained the situation that had occured before her untimely death.  
  
"Well, I understand, Heero. Guess she probably would have continued to stalk you until you gave into her. And what the hell was with her saying I had warped your brain? Damn bitch!!"  
  
"So, what are we going to do with her, Duo?"  
  
The boy contemplated this for a moment. "I have an idea!" he exclaimed.  
  
**I knew I'd miss her  
So I had to keep her  
She's buried right in my backyard**  
  
They wrapped her body up in the trashbags and drove the car to their house. Once there, they quickly unloaded the carcass and disposed of the car by drving it into the ocean, making sure that Heero had left no evidence of his tampering. Let the world believe that Romofeller did it for all he cared, so long as neither him nor his precious Duo were involved.  
  
They out the body into a she while they dug a hole in the yard. The dragged the body over and covered it in dirt before planting a few flowers on her grave. "At least we'll have a peaceful garden," Duo said humorously.  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her, yeah  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
It was nightfall by the time they finished. The two went inside and showered, removing the dirt, grime, and blood from their bodies. Satisfied with the work they'd done, they called it a night and went to bed.  
  
**She bitched so much, She drove me nuts  
And now I'm happier this way, yeah**  
  
The next day, when they woke up, the two boys went outside to check on the progress of their job. The garden was already starting to blossom, and the boys smiled at one another, proud of their accomplishment.  
  
**I used to love her  
But I had to kill her  
I used to love her  
But I had to kill her**  
  
A few days later, they heard the news that Romofellar was being blamed for this horrible misfortune. Small riots broke out, but were soon calmed by none other than her brother Milliard. Peace was again attained after the execution of all the remaining members of the Romofellar foundation, and the boys were home free. Their garden later blossomed even more, and years later won in a garden show. No one ever suspected that the two boys had done this horrible deed. The two lived happily ever after, but her memory was never forgotten.  
  
**I had to put her, Oo, six feet under  
And I can still hear her complain** 


End file.
